


One in a Million

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Doktor McCoy macht einen Hausbesuch.





	One in a Million

Titel: One in a Million  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episode: 1.25 The Devil in the Dark  
Autor: Lady Charena / May 2001  
Charaktere: Leonard McCoy, Horta – Jim Kirk, Spock im Rückblick  
Pairing: McCoy/Horta, [Kirk/Spock im Hintergrund]  
Rating: ab 18, [slash erwähnt]  
Worte: 2339  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Doktor McCoy macht einen Hausbesuch. 

 

Anmerkung 2017: Da ich diese Diskussion schon einmal hinter mich gebracht habe, hier eine kleine Erklärung, auch wenn die Story eigentlich viel zu kurz und simpel dafür ist...:

a) Horta ist kein Tier. Sie ist eine intelligente, fühlende, denkende, außerirdische Lebensform. Genau darum geht es ja in dieser Episode. Die Verständigungsprobleme mit ihr liegen an der unterentwickelten Säugetierspezies Mensch! (Ob Horta sich übrigens tatsächlich als weiblich nach unseren Vorstellungen definiert, kann ich auch nicht sagen.)

b) Sexuelle Aktivitäten definieren sich nicht nur über: "Stecken Sie Teil "A" in Öffnung "B" und dann gut schütteln" – um sicher zu gehen, das hohe Rating. 

c) Es ist nur eine Story. Viele meiner Fanfictions entstanden um meine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen, zu sehen, wie etwas funktionieren könnte, ohne die Einschränkungen der Realität. Wem diese Idee zu abwegig erscheint - einfach eine andere Story lesen. Ich bin niemandem böse, versprochen. ;)

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

 

Wie zum Teufel sollte er sie hier finden? Jeder dieser Stollen sah genau so aus, wie der vorige. 

Er wünschte, er hätte Spocks untrüglichen Orientierungssinn - der Vulkanier würde einfach auf eine der zahllosen Tunnelöffnungen deuten und voilà. Statt dessen stolperte McCoy allein in den Minen auf Janus 6 herum. 

 

Aber Spock war inzwischen mit Jim auf das Schiff zurückgekehrt. Schien so, als gäbe es da eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen dem legendären Kommandoteam der Enterprise. Und er hatte keine Lust, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. 

Überhaupt war seine Freundschaft mit Jim stark abgekühlt, seit er bei einem geselligen Abend in seiner Kabine erfahren hatte, dass die beiden nicht nur eine Leidenschaft für alte Bücher teilten und nicht nur Schach miteinander spielten.

 

Spock hatte geschwiegen, aber Jim konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, kräftig Salz in die vermeintliche Wunde zu reiben. 

McCoy hatte diese Beobachtung zuvor gemacht. Wenn er zu viel trank, blitzte eine kalte Grausamkeit in James Kirk durch, die er ansonsten sehr sorgfältig zu verbergen wusste. 

Aber McCoy war sich nicht sicher, ob es dieses Mal wirklich nur am reichlich genossenen Alkohol lag, oder ob Jim versuchte, Unsicherheit zu überspielen. 

Aber Unsicherheit? Wenn James Tiberius Kirk, Captain der Enterprise, jüngster Captain eines Starfleet-Kreuzers in der bisherigen Geschichte der Föderation, für eines bekannt war, dann für sein massives Selbstbewusstsein… Möglicherweise noch mehr als für seine ungezählten sexuellen Eroberungen. 

Warum sollte also ausgerechnet Jim verunsichert sein? Weil Spock ein Vulkanier war? Weil er Spock war? Weil mit dem ernsten Vulkanier mehr für ihn auf dem Spiel stand als eine rasche und ebenso schnell vergessene Eroberung?

Sicher nicht, weil sein Schiffsarzt ihm in einer ähnlich alkoholgeschwängerten Nacht einst gestand, dass er herausgefunden hatte, dass Chris Chapel zu den Bewunderern des spitzohrigen Ersten Offiziers gehörte und er selbst auch nicht völlig abgeneigt wäre… Betrunkenes, sinnloses Geschwätz, wäre da nicht das alte Sprichwort gewesen, dass behauptete, dass Narren, Kinder und Betrunkene die Wahrheit sagen würden...

"Was regst du dich eigentlich auf, Pille?", fragte Jim mit schwerer Zunge. 

Wo auch immer Scotty das bläuliche, ölig schimmernde Zeug her hatte, vielleicht wäre es rückblickend besser in den Triebwerken der Enterprise gelandet, anstatt in ihren Gläsern. 

Besitzergreifend legte Jim eine Hand (sehr weit oben) auf Spocks Oberschenkel. "Du wirst doch nicht noch immer in meinen Ersten Offizier verschossen sein?"

In diesem Moment hasste er Jim zum ersten Mal in ihrer langen Bekanntschaft wirklich. 

Weil er Spock in Verlegenheit brachte - der Vulkanier saß starr in seinem Stuhl, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, aber sein Unbehagen war trotzdem zu erkennen. 

Und weil sein vermeintlich bester Freund grundlos etwas hinausposaunte, dass er ihm vor langer Zeit und nur unter dem Siegel der äußersten Verschwiegenheit anvertraut hatte. 

Die interessantere Frage war doch, was Spock dazu bewegte, sich in eine Beziehung zu begeben, die ziemlich sicher weit unter seine Würde war. 

Doch er behielt seine Überlegungen für sich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und entwand Jim die Flasche. "Du hast genug!", meinte er eisig und wandte sich dann dem Vulkanier zu. "Schaffen Sie ihn hier raus, bevor ich vergesse, dass ich als Arzt einen Eid abgelegt habe, niemandem Schaden zuzufügen."

Spock nickte verstehend und half seinem halbherzig protestierenden Captain auf zunächst unsichere Beine. "Jim, bitte. Lass uns gehen. Es ist spät", sagte er leise. "Ich begleite dich in deine Kabine." Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass – sollte ihnen auf dem Weg jemand von der Crew begegnen – man ihm die Trunkenheit nicht anmerken würde, aber es war Teil seiner Pflichten (der offiziellen, sowie der selbstauferlegten) dafür zu sorgen, dass das Ansehen seines Captains gewahrt blieb. Auch wenn es kein Geheimnis war, dass Jim wie viele andere Menschen dem zweifelhaften Genuss von Alkohol frönte. 

Jim grinste und richtete sich auf. "Das ist eine gute Idee, Spock. Zeit fürs Bett. Aber du musst schon mitkommen." Er löste sich aus dem Griff des Vulkaniers, strich seine Uniform glatt und marschierte zielstrebig in Richtung Tür. "'Nacht, Pille." Dann war er weg.

McCoy atmete auf. Der Vulkanier warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er, bevor er seinem Captain folgte.

 

Das hatte sich vor nunmehr rund drei Monaten ereignet. Jim entschuldigte sich zwar am nächsten Tag bei ihm, als er in seinem Büro auftauchte um etwas gegen den Kater zu unternehmen - und er hatte die Entschuldigung akzeptiert - doch es war ein Riss geblieben, den die vergangene Zeit nicht hatte kitten können. Oh, nach außen hin mussten sie weiterhin als beste Freunde erscheinen, aber Jim suchte weniger häufig seinen Rat oder seine Gesellschaft – was aber vielleicht auch nur an der Progression seiner Beziehung mit Spock lag. 

"Trrraurrrigg, Dok-torrr Mc-Coy?", gurrte es guttural hinter ihm.

Der Arzt fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand - oder sollte er sagen: lag? - Horta. Er hatte bereits erfahren, dass ihr das Konzept eines individuellen Namens fremd war. Sie war eine Horta und sie war Horta. Da es gegenwärtig nur sie gab, sollte das nicht zu allzu großer Verwirrung bei den Minenarbeitern führen, zumindest bis die neue Generation an Horta schlüpfte.

Sie konnte bereits erstaunlich geschickt mit dem Universalübersetzer umgehen, den Spock auf ihre Bedürfnisse hin umprogrammiert hatte. Horta schaltete ihn durch mentale Befehle ein oder aus, spielte mit der Lautstärke. Es schien ihr Spaß zu machen. Allerdings klang es immer noch stark nach Felsen, die aneinander rieben, wenn sie sprach.

Spock fand nicht nur, dass sie ausgesprochen logische Denkweisen zeige - er war der Meinung, sie würde über weit mehr als die nur rudimentäre Telepathie verfügen, die sie bisher angewandt hatte, um zu kommunizieren. Es mangelte ihr nur an der entsprechenden Ausbildung. Und natürlich an geeigneten Ansprechpartnern. Es gab auf Janus 6 außer dem Vulkanier keine Telepathen, aber Spock hatte bereits Kontakt zu einem wissenschaftlichen Team aufgenommen, das sich um das Bewahren der Kultur der Horta kümmern würde. 

McCoy ging vor ihr in die Hocke und lächelte sie an. "Für gewöhnlich mache ich ja keine Hausbesuche", meinte er, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen. "Aber ich dachte, unter den Umständen ist eine Ausnahme angebracht." Er zog einen Scanner aus der Tasche. "Wie fühlen Sie sich, Ma'am?" Wenn sie den Orbit um Janus 6 verließen, würde er einen medizinischen Artikel über die Horta verfassen, der mindestens so viel Aufsehen erregen würde, wie Spocks wissenschaftlicher Bericht. Abwesend fragte er sich, ob Jim wohl Einwände dagegen erheben würde, dass Spock einen Teil seiner freien Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, um über den faszinierenden Daten zu brüten.

"Wieeee get’ es Ihhnen?", wiederholte die Horta.

Der Arzt nahm an, sie habe seine Frage nicht verstanden. Er wies auf das Zementpflaster, das er über der Brandwunde angebracht hatte. "Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?"

Ein Zittern lief durch die Fransen, die ihren massigen Körper säumten. "Horrrtaaa - neinnn", erwiderte sie. "Mc-Coy – jaaa. Schmerrrrzen."

McCoy lächelte und beugte sich etwas vor, um die warme Oberfläche zu berühren. "Nein, nein", wehrte er ab. "Mir geht es gut. Ich wurde nicht verletzt."

Wieder lief ein Zittern durch Horta. Dann richtete sie sich auf - und der Arzt befürchtete einen Moment, etwas Falsches gesagt und sie unwissentlich beleidigt zu haben. Vielleicht eine Fehlfunktion des Übersetzers... 

Er hatte die Überreste der Minenarbeiter gesehen... 

Ihre Fransen streiften seine Brust wie Finger. "Scchmerrrrz hierrrr", gurrte sie. 

Der Mensch zuckte zurück. Er stand auf und schob umständlich seinen Scanner in die Tasche zurück. "Es wird als unhöflich betrachtete, die Gedanken anderer Lebewesen ohne deren Einwilligung zu lesen", erwiderte er steif und zuckte zusammen, als ihm auffiel, dass er wie Spock klang. 

Aber er hasste es nun mal, wenn jemand in seinem Kopf herumschnüffelte - gute Absichten hin oder her. 

"Horrrtaaa nichtttt..." Sie ließ sich zurückfallen, schien frustriert über die Schwierigkeiten, sich über ein mechanisches Gerät ausdrücken zu müssen. 

McCoy fragte sich, ob sie sagen wollte, dass sie es nicht als unhöflich empfand – wenn Horta in ständiger, telepathischer Kommunikation standen, musste ihr das Konzept fremd sein - oder dass sie nicht seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, sondern seine Gefühle. Er hatte den Eindruck, als hätte sie mit den Schultern gezuckt, als sie es sagte. 

Unsinn, wie sollte eine Horta mit den Schultern zucken? Wo sollte eine Horta auch Schultern haben? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob er mit ihrem Hinter- oder Vorderteil sprach. Falls Horta da wirklich einen Unterschied machten. Sie sah überall gleich aus.

"Horrrtaaa dankkkbar", gurrte sie. "Horrrtaaa kann Dok-torrr helfen?"

"Mir helfen?", wiederholte McCoy ungläubig. "Aber ich brauche keine Hilfe." Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn zweifelnd ansehen. 

Wo hatten Horta eigentlich Augen? Benötigten sie überhaupt welche? Sie lebten doch immer in der Dunkelheit… So viele ungeklärte Dinge, die er bequem von seinem Schreibtisch aus klären könnte, anstatt hier in dieser klaustrophobischen Enge herum zu kriechen.

Doch der Wunsch, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, überwog. McCoy setzte sich auf den Boden, an die Tunnelwand hinter sich gelehnt. Dadurch fühlte sich der Tunnel weniger eng an und außerdem taten ihm die Knie weniger dabei weh.

Horta rückte näher an ihn, bis ihre Fransen sein Bein streiften. Ein Kribbeln wie von elektrischem Strom glitt durch ihn. Fasziniert hob er die Hand und berührte wieder die glatte, warme Oberfläche. 

Menschen sind so erstaunlich weich, hörte er ihre Gedanken. Sie musste eine telepathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt haben, vielleicht war sie ein Berührungstelepath, wie die Vulkanier. Doch ihre Gegenwart in seinem Kopf fühlte sich nicht bedrohlich an, sondern angenehm... besänftigend. 

Ohne auf das mechanische Gerät als Hilfsmittel angewiesen zu sein, klang ihre Stimme nun wie ihre Hülle - hart, spröde, aber warm und sogar amüsiert zugleich. 

So kühl, sagte sie. Spocks Berührung war heiß. Wünschte, er hätte mir mehr gezeigt. Bedauern schwang in ihren Worten mit. 

"Er musste zurück auf das Schiff", erwiderte McCoy. "Ich bin sicher, vor unserem Abflug kommt er noch einmal hierher, um sich persönlich zu verabschieden."

Gut. 

Sie schien zu überlegen. Oder nach etwas zu suchen? Doch nicht einmal dieser Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Alles, was sie wollte, war... helfen. 

Die Wärme ihres Körpers übertrug sich auf seine Hand und von dort aus durch ihn zu verbreiten. Und mit ihr zog sich dieses wundervolle Kribbeln, das er beim ersten Kontakt mit ihr verspürt hatte, von Kopf bis Fuß durch ihn. Es fühlte sich an... wie eine Berührung, wie ein Streicheln das unter die Haut ging oder... es war unmöglich zu beschreiben. 

McCoy sank völlig entspannt an die Wand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Kopf war zurückgefallen. Beide Hände ruhten auf der Horta, ihre Fransen zuckten unruhig.

Zuerst war dieses Gefühl gleichmäßig durch ihn geströmt, doch nun änderte es sich. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich. Pulsierte. Es stieg zu einer Welle an, auf deren Gipfel er einige Momente atemlos verharrte. Und sank dann abrupt herab und ließ ihn verwirrt zurück - um ihn von neuem zu umspülen. 

Es war... er erinnerte sich an einen Sommer am Meer, an die Brandung, die an ihm geleckt hatte, während die Sonne auf ihn knallte. So ähnlich fühlte es sich an - nur war ihre Berührung nicht kühl, wie die des Wassers. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihn die federleichten Berührungen der Wellen gestreichelte hatten und er erregt wurde. Himmel, er war... sechzehn oder siebzehn gewesen. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, einen Jungen in diesem Alter zu erregen. 

Er spürte, wie sich sein Glied zu versteifen begann, als die nächste Welle über ihn brandete...

Ein leises, aufgeregtes Summen ging von Horta aus. Ihre Fransen zuckten heftiger.

Das Kribbeln schien sich nun auf seinen Unterkörper zu konzentrieren. Pulsierend. Streichelnd. Erregend. Sein Atem flog. Schweiß glitzerte auf seinem Gesicht. Er ließ sich in die Hitze, in dieses Gefühl hineinfallen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, doch das war nicht wichtig. Was zählte, war dieses Streicheln, diese Berührung. Heiß. 

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. McCoy zitterte, sein Körper bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. Das Pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen wurde heftiger, fordernder. 

Den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, erreichte er den Orgasmus. 

Hortas Fransen zuckten noch einmal ekstatisch, dann wurden sie ruhig. Das Summen verstummte. 

Seine Hände glitten von der Oberfläche der Horta. Verwirrt starrte McCoy sie an. "Ich...", flüsterte er heiser. Und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Oder: Danke?

Die letzten Fasern der Verbindung zwischen ihnen rissen und erloschen. Er war wieder allein in seinem Kopf. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich weniger alleine als zuvor. So eigentümlich das klang. Sie hatte etas in ihm berührt und etwas mit ihr geteilt, das sein Körper auf sexuelle Weise interpretierte. Oder war sie einfach nur neugierig gewesen, wie dieser ‚weiche‘ menschliche Körper reagierte?

Er hatte das absurde Gefühl, sie lächle ihm zu. 

Sein Kommunikator piepste und holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er hatte nicht geplant, so lange hier zu blieben, man erwartete ihn auf der Enterprise.

"Lebe wohl. Dok-torrr Mc-Coy...", gurrte Horta und verschwand blitzschnell in einem Seitentunnel.

„Lebe wohl“, wiederholte er. 

Ende


End file.
